Unworthy
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Grant Danasty witnesses the marriage of Trevor Belmont with a heavy heart.


A/N- Warning!! This has slight spoilers for Castlevania: Judgment. Or, it at least it has spoilers for one character's storyline. And this takes place before the incident in Judgment, by the way. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related character. They all belong to Konami.

* * *

**Unworthy**

They did not know he was there. And it was better that way. He was in the back of the sunlit church, huddled in the darkest corner he could find. From here, their forms—his _friends_—were barely visible. That helped his pain…but just a little.

The ceremony had started just moments earlier. He had slipped in a side-door. Rumors had circulated that the groom—Trevor, his comrade in arms and fellow vampire hunter—had asked for him. The question of "Where's Grant?" circulated around the guests so quickly that he had had to stay hidden until the ceremony. He could not risk…could not bear…to speak with _her_. Not here. Not now. Not right before she was to become another man's wife. His best friend's wife.

No, Grant Danasty would not speak with Sypha Belnades before she was to become Sypha Belmont. Before she was to become Trevor's—his _friend's_--wife. It would kill him quicker than Dracula ever could have.

He had fought with them, shoulder to shoulder, against the vampire king. Trevor, Sypha, Alucard—Dracula's own son—and him. And, like Trevor, he had fallen for Sypha's beauty, intelligence, and strength. None of the men in the group had held back, and she had fought toe-to-toe with them. It was not hard to imagine falling in love with her. But when the choice had to be made, Grant was measured up against Trevor Belmont…and he was found wanting. Unworthy of her love.

The Priest had Trevor and Sypha exchanging their vows; Trevor going first. Even from the great distance he was at, Sypha was radiant in her virginal white gown. Her golden locks were pulled atop her head and hidden—mostly—beneath her lacy veil. The long train of her dress curved and circled behind the bridesmaids. Grant looked down, examining his own hands, before he lifted his head once more to compare himself to Trevor.

Trevor had only suffered a single scar—vertical over his left eye—from his epic battle against Dracula. Grant, however, was still heavily bandaged, hunched, and spindly. His wounds would probably never heal and were much worse than Trevor's had ever been.

He felt his heart stop when Sypha began her vows. He could feel the tears in his eyes…not of joy, as were those of the guests around him. The tears seethed with sorrow and hatred…hatred of himself and of _them_.

He loved his friends. He wanted so desperately to be happy for them. But Trevor had stolen from him the only woman he had ever loved. Grant squeezed his hands into fists as he remembered witnessing the pair's first kiss, on the cliff where the group had watched Castlevania crumble into dust. His heart had stopped then, too. And only Alucard, who had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, had noticed. He had said nothing…neither to Grant nor to Trevor. Only that small gesture…and he had left, to sleep forever in some tomb. For the good of the world.

As the priest directed Trevor to kiss his new bride, Grant stood silently and left by the same door he had entered. Alucard was giving up eternity…life, love, happiness…all for the good of the world. And he couldn't sacrifice his own feelings to wish his friends good fortune on their marriage.

"The dhampire's a better person than perhaps I'll ever be," he muttered, making his way down the dusty road in front of the church.

His destination was purpose. He would find a purpose to revive his dead heart. If he could not get his heart beating again, then he would heal the heart of the land that Dracula had tried so desperately to kill. All to forget her…them.

"Congratulations," Grant whispered, with no conviction, to the wind. "Be happy."

* * *

End Notes: Well, I hope that wasn't too pointless. I've never written for Grant before, so I hope I did a decent job. Also, I was describing Grant as he appeared in CV: Judgment. I really crossed descriptions, because I was picture Trevor from CV: Curse of Darkness and Sypha from CV III and CV: Judgment. So I just picked and chose. Please review!


End file.
